


Please Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Feferi's death, i cried omg this was so hard to write, i've never written feferi before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is dead, and Sollux gets one last talk with her in the dream bubbles. (Takes place when Sollux is passed out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

*Sollux’s POV

Oh god.

You’ve passed out, and everything is rather fuzzy here.

You see Feferi though, so you can’t be passed out. 

….Right?

“FF!” you call out to her and she turns to you, cocking her head.

There’s a hole blown through her.

“FF, 0h g0d, please n0, n0t you,” you half sob, floating over to her and cupping her cheeks in your palms. 

She smiles a little, resting her fingertips on your shoulders “It’s ocray, Sollux, sea?” she says, holding your fingertips against her cheek.

“N0, I d0n’t “sea” FF, y0u’re hurt!”

She laughs in the soft bubbly way that made you fall for her originally “No, silly, i’m dead! I’m happy like this, it’s alright.”

You whimper a little, tears rolling down your cheeks “You can’t bee dead, y0u can’t, please c0me back. Please..”

Hurt crosses her face and her thumb rubs the tears away “Shhh, Sollux. I’m happy here, it’s nice. I’ve met loads of nice people!”

You’re wracked with a sob, dragging her close to you “N0, please no, I c-can’t do this, y0u’ll make it, just stay awake...”

You know it isn’t really true, but god do you want to believe it.

“Oh, Sollux...”

She kisses you, soft and more sincere than she’d ever been “I can’t come back, i’m sorry. I have to go now, but...tell everyone i’m okay? Please?”

You’re still sobbing when she draws away, but you nod a little “I’m red f0r you,” you murmur shakily and she smiles a little, scritching at your hornbeds “I’m red for you too,” she replies gently and then she…

sort of disappears.

You try to cling to her, but she still dissipates from your hands, and you curl into a ball on the (What you assume is) the floor, sobbing into your hands.

Then you disappear too, and suddenly you’re back on the floor covered in your own blood.


End file.
